Another thing about you
by velvetcat09
Summary: "'Walski?" hal yang tadi sempat mengusik pikirannya segera terpecah belah begitu mendengar suara orang di sebelahnya. Entah mengapa wajahnya memerah mendadak. Eventually slash, warning inside. E-sheet universe, sequel to A day with you.


**Another thing about you**

**A/N: Shounen-ai, K+, fluff, humanized, AU, OOC (?)**

**The Penguins of Madagascar © Tom Mcgrath/Eric Darnell – Nickelodeon/DreamWork**

**E-sheet © NakamaLuna**

~~xxXxx~~

"Oke, hari ini kalian kubebaskan dari latihan dan yang lainnya. Kalian libur, kupikir kalian pasti butuh liburan juga, bukan? Jadi nikmatilah hari ini." kalimat itu diikuti oleh senyuman khas dari Marlene. Kowalski yang sendari tadi berada di kamarnya hanya bisa membiarkan kalimat dari ilmuwan yang sudah seperti komandan itu terus terngiang di otak jeniusnya. Dia bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah menikmati liburan, bahkan walau cuma sehari. Ia lebih menikmati berada di laboratorium selama lima jam ketimbang pergi berjemur atau piknik di pantai. Aneh? Biarlah, 'toh memang ia juga tidak suka keluar-keluar. Dari kecil ia terbiasa bereksperimen sehingga seakan lupa dengan dunia luar. Itulah Kowalski, si ilmuwan jenius, memang sudah seharusnya berada di laboratorium. Setidaknya itu adalah kesan pertama untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Payah." gumaman dia yang berotak brilian itu seakan menggema di kamarnya. Bosan, Kowalski pun memberdirikan posisinya, bermaksud keluar. Kemanakah tujuanya? Biarkanlah itu menjadi misteri sementara. Baru ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat Skipper mengetuk kamar Private yang berada di sebelahnya. Lalu masuk saja tanpa ada peringatan dari Private. Walaupun Kowalski saat itu sedang tidak memakai kacamatanya, tapi ia yakin bahwa sebelum masuk ke kamar Private, ada sebuah senyum aneh di wajah pilot E-sheet pertama itu. Oh, biarlah, 'toh tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Jadi dilanjutkanlah perjalanan-menuju-tempat-antah-berantahnya.

"Rico?" tentu itu kata pertama yang terpeleset tanpa sengaja dari mulut Kowalski ketika melihat partnernya sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Pakaiannya rapi, bahkan berlengkapkan jaket kulit hitam, Kowalski mendapati penampilan Rico benar-benar berubah. Kedua tangan si ahli senjata itu dimasukkan ke kantong celana _jeans _hitam-kebiruannya.

"Ee?" Rico memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sembari menengok ke arah Kowalski.

"Mau pergi?" Kowalski mendapat sebuah anggukkan sebagai jawaban. Rico lalu menggesturkan tangan kanannya ke arah tempat parkir. Sesaat mata Kowalski terarah pada pakaiannya. Ia hanya memakai celana _jeans_, sepatu biasa dan _sweater turtleneck_ berlengan panjang, simpel sekali.

"Ikut? Erh, boleh saja 'sih. Aku sebaiknya ganti baju du–" Kowalski tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata 'dulu'-nya, tangannya keburu ditarik Rico dan mereka berlari menuju mobil _sport_ hitam ber-_tattoo_-kan motif api. Rico langsung membuka pintu bagian penumpang depan dan mendorong partnernya masuk. Seringai jahil terus terplester di wajahnya yang bercodet.

"M-mau kemana kita?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan kekehan oleh Rico. Yang bertanya hanya bisa menghela napas, ia tahu bahwa Rico pasti tak akan mau menjawabnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan berkata bahwa Rico itu tidak bisa bicara. Mereka sudah lama berteman– bukan, mereka adalah sahabat, tidak perlu kata-kata untuk berkomunikasi adalah metode mereka. Kowalski mengerti apa maksud Rico dan Rico sendiri tentu mengerti maksud Kowalski, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"...Eh?" mata Kowalski menangkap Private dan Skipper masuk ke dalam salah satu mobil yang terparkir di dekat pintu. Berarti mereka berempat sekarang pergi secara berpasangan, ah, sebuah hal yang bisa disalah artikan. Mereka hanya partner, teman, sahabat, tidak lebih. Erh, benar, bukan?

"'Walski?" hal yang tadi sempat mengusik pikirannya segera terpecah belah begitu mendengar suara orang di sebelahnya. Entah mengapa wajahnya memerah mendadak.

"I-iya?" Kowalski memakai kacamatanya yang tadi bersemayam di sakunya. Rico memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tentu Kowalski tahu maksudnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." senyuman merekah di wajahnya, begitu juga pada wajah si pengemudi. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Rico menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, deruman mesin pun menjadi ekor dari mobil hitamnya.

~xXx~

Selama di mobil, sebagian besar waktu Kowalski ia habiskan mengagumi kota _New York_, kota sejuta pencakar langit itu baginya begitu menakjubkan. Memang, ini masih siang, kota _New York_ tentu jauh lebih indah pada malam hari, dimana kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung-gedung seakan menantang bintang untuk beradu siapa yang paling terang. Dan dapat dipastikan _New York_-lah yang menang, lupakan masalah _light polution_ yang disebabkan oleh _New York_, lebih baik menikmati keindahan sebuah kota terpopuler di Amerika sebelum dimusnahkan Lotem. Untung ia dan ketiga pilot E-sheet lainnya ada untuk melindungi keindahan kota, negara dan Bumi ini. Ini rumah mereka, tidak seharusnya makhluk asing datang berkunjung seenaknya dan memporak-porandakan keasrian milik ibunda alam.

"Nonton film?" kini giliran Kowalski yang memiringkan kepalanya. Ia yang berkacamata mendapatkan sebuah kekehan lagi dari partnernya sebagai jawaban. Matanya lalu melirik jadwal film yang berada di belakang Rico.

"_Madagascar: Escape to Africa_?" kini jawabannya ditambah oleh anggukkan dari si ahli persenjataan. Ini adalah salah satu rahasia yang ada di antara mereka, kedua ilmuwan ini menyukai film-film animasi, mungkin lebih ke arah kartun kalau boleh jujur. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dua orang ilmuwan dewasa, bekerja dan menciptakan E-sheet ketiga, menyukai film kartun yang pada dasarnya untuk semua umur tanpa pengecualian.

"Heh, sudah lama memang tidak nonton film seperti ini. Sudah beli tiketnya?" pertanyaannya dijawab oleh dua lembar tiket yang terpegang di tangan Rico. Kowalski yakin ia membelinya ketika tadi dia ke toilet.

"Bagus, beli _popcorn_–" kalimatnya diputus oleh munculnya sekantung _popcorn_ dari balik badan Rico. Jadi itulah alasan dari tadi Rico menaruh satu tangannya di belakang, memegang _popcorn_.

"Pfft, ayo masuk kalau begitu." senyuman kembali mewarnai kedua wajah pilot E-sheet tersebut sembari masuk ke studio nomor dua. Tempat duduk yang dipilih Rico lumayan strategis, tidak terlalu di atas atau di bawah, tepat di tengah-tengah.

Keduanya menikmati film yang diputar di layar. Layaknya setiap orang yang menonton film, Kowalski dan Rico ikut tertawa saat adegan-adegan konyol di filmnya. Jujur saja, Kowalski merasa film ini ada yang janggal, selain karena nama empat pinguin yang ada di film sama persis seperti keempat pilot E-sheet ini, ciri-ciri serta tingkah laku pinguin yang disebut juga sama persis dengan mereka semua. Tapi terserahlah, namanya juga film, lebih baik menikmati apa yang sedang disuguhi daripada berpusing diri. Sepertinya sifat Rico mulai mempengaruhi Kowalski. Lebih dari dua jam mereka duduk di dalam bioskop menonton film, Kowalski tidak menyangka ia dapat menemukan amanat dari film konyol itu. Keduanya lalu keluar dan berdiri di _lobby_ bioskop.

"Sekarang kemana?" Rico menggesturkan tangannya ke bioskop lagi.

"Nonton lagi? Hmm, baru jam setengah satu 'sih, boleh saja." keduanya lalu kembali masuk dan membeli tiket film selanjutnya. Mereka kembali menonton film animasi, yakni _KungFu_ _Panda_. Kali ini tidak ada yang membeli _popcorn_ atau pun minuman, hanya masuk dan menikmati filmnya. Sepanjang film, Kowalski tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, sesekali ia tanpa sengaja memegang tangan Rico yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia akan terdiam sebentar, merona, lalu kembali tertawa ketika adegan lucu berikutnya. Rico yang di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah partnernya. Tawa menggelegar dalam satu ruangan, tapi memang Kowalski dan Rico akui bahwa film ini terlalu lucu. Ketika mereka keluar dari ruangan, jam sudah menunjukkan jam tiga sore.

"Mau makan dulu?" Kowalski menunjuk ke arah restoran cepat saji yang terletak tidak jauh dari bioskop, hanya terpisah oleh dua toko. Rico langsung mengangguk dan menarik tangan Kowalski. Mereka kembali berlari menuju restoran cepat saji tersebut, dengan Kowalski yang hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik.

"Satu _cheeseburger_ dan satu _double_ _cheeseburger_. Dua kentang goreng dan dua _soft_ _drink_." Rico menatap dari jauh Kowalski yang sedang memesan makanan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri melihat punggung Kowalski. Senang rasanya bisa menikmati satu hari bersama sahabatnya. Semenjak menciptakan E-sheet KCR9-21, mendadak jatah waktu kerja bersama mereka berdua berkurang. Rico sendiri mati-matian berusaha membantu pembuatan E-sheet yang baru itu agar ia bisa ikut bersama Kowalski ke _New_ _York_. Dan sekarang mereka sedang makan di sebuah restoran cepat saji di kota _New_ _York_, lucu rasanya kalau memikirkan beberapa hari yang lalu mereka masih berada di _California_, dan sekarang sudah berada di kota besar ini.

"Jangan melamun." Rico mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali begitu melihat Kowalski sudah duduk di depannya, makanan sudah berada di meja. Tanpa basa-basi ia mengambil _double_ _cheeseburger_ miliknya, melahapnya dengan buru-buru seakan _double_ _cheeseburger_ itu akan menghilang jika ia tidak menerkamnya. Tentu ini menjadi alasan kenapa di pipinya ada sedikit saos tomat.

"Tidak usah buru-buru seperti itu." Kowalski tersenyum kecil, mengambil _tissue_ dan lalu mengelap saos tomat di pipi Rico. Rico yakin bahwa ia merasa wajahnya memanas sedikit, hal ini segera ia tutupi dengan kembali memakan _burger_-nya. Senyuman Kowalski masih menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia membuka bungkus _burger_-nya sendiri.

~xXx~

"Sudah hampir jam lima, sebaiknya kita pulang." Kowalski melirik si pengemudi yang kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang Kowalski sendiri, sedang mengemudi tanpa tujuan. Tapi itu adalah perspektif milik Kowalski, bukan Rico. Tentu sebuah tempat sedang ditujunya sekarang jika dilihat dari cara menyetirnya. Untuk menjawab pernyataan Kowalski, Rico menarik ujung bibirnya, sebuah ekspresi yang Kowalski tahu betul, menyembunyikan suatu hal. Dan benar saja, perlahan jumlah mobil di jalan semakin berkurang. Mobil Rico ia kemudikan ke sebuah jalanan sepi, kalau dilihat-lihat, ini adalah pinggiran kota. Kowalski memang terkenal jarang salah, dan kali ini pun ia betul. Rico memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah _pub_ yang berada di dalam gang.

"Jangan bilang kau mau minum-minum..." tatapan yang-benar-saja melekat pada si pengemudi. Tapi itu tidak dibalas karena yang diberikan tatapan sudah keluar dan kini membukakan pintu Kowalski. Aneh, sesaat cara Rico membukakan pintu seperti membukakan pintu kereta kencana milik seorang putri. Oh, efek samping menonton animasi yang penuh dengan dongeng kerajaan.

"Ah, Rico. Sudah lama sekali, kau membawa teman, eh?" Kowalski segera dikagetkan oleh si pemilik _pub_. Bukan, bukan karena seisi ruangan _pub_ hampir gelap semua dan si pemilik _pub_ adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang bernapas di ruangan itu. Kata 'sudah lama sekali' itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan. Kalau begitu, Rico mengenal pria ini, bukan?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Roger, pemilik _pub_ ini. Aku teman lama Rico." rasa curiga Kowalski dengan begitu saja terhapuskan oleh senyuman orang yang bernama Roger ini.

"A-aku Kowalski, partner kerja Rico." Kowalski berjalan dan mengambil kursi bar, tidak menyadari bahwa Rico sendiri keluar lagi dan membawa mobilnya pergi.

"Mau minum?"

"Tidak usah." kini giliran Kowalski yang tersenyum.

"Ah, biar kuperkenalkan lebih jelas. Aku teman Rico sejak kuliah, kebetulan kami masuk fakultas yang sama. Akan tetapi jalan kerja yang kami pilih berbeda, ia memilih untuk menjadi asisten profesor di _California_, sementara aku membuka _pub_ di _New_ _York_–"

"Tunggu, maksudmu Rico dulu tinggal di _New_ _York_?"

"Betul sekali," senyuman kembali berada di wajah pria berambut hijau tua itu.

"Rico bahkan dulu sering main ke _pub_-ku, tapi semenjak ia pindah ke _California_, tentu pasti ia tidak lagi berkunjung ke sini." tatapan si pria bartender itu diturunkan ke arah gelas yang dari tadi ia gosok dengan kain. Tipikal hal yang dilakukan para _bartender_ pada umumnya ketika senggang.

"Ah, itu menjelaskan kenapa ia terlihat tahu betul kota ini. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Rico?" Kowalski merasa bodoh baru menyadari teman kerjanya tidak berada di ruangan itu.

"Di belakang, tempat biasa dia kalau ke sini." pandangan Roger tidak ia alihkan dari si gelas bening itu, tangannya masih terus menggosok walau gelas itu sudah mengilat. Kowalski yang jelas penasaran langsung berjalan mencari pintu ke belakang.

"Yang ini?" ia mendapat sebuah anggukkan dari Roger ketika ia menunjuk sebuah pintu. Langsung saja ia buka pintunya, dan mendapati rahangnya serasa jatuh. Tepat di depan matanya, mobil Rico sedang melakukan beberapa trik hebat. Ambil contoh _drifting_, Rico dengan lihainya mengitari tumpukkan ban-ban mobil yang tersusun di tengah arena. Kowalski menyadari bahwa _pub_ ini dekat dengan pelabuhan, itu menjelaskan bagian belakang yang luas ini. Pantas saja ketika masih di _California_ dulu, Kowalski sering memergokki Rico pergi malam-malam dengan mobilnya. Dan juga ia sepertinya sudah memakai mobil ini sejak masih di _New_ _York_. Lain kata, ia membawa mobilnya ke _California_ dan balik kembali ke _New_ _York_.

"Dari dulu ia memang suka mengemudi, biasanya ia balapan dengan beberapa anak geng di dekat sini. Dan dapat kau tebak, Rico'lah pemenangnya." Kowalski hanya bisa ternga-nga melihat apa yang ada di depannya, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Roger sudah berjalan ke arahnya. Mata di balik kacamatanya terus memperhatikan bagaimana Rico dengan cekatan menggunakan rem tangan serta pedal rem dan gas secara bergantian. Sisi lain Rico yang tidak akan ada yang bisa percaya. Kini ia tahu kenapa bemper mobil Rico itu sepertinya terlalu rendah. Ternyata itu memang modifikasi yang biasa dipakai untuk mobil-mobil balapan di jalanan.

"Hebat..." Roger tersenyum lembut mendengar komentar singkat pemuda di depannya.

~xXx~

Perjalanan kembali ke markas Sandrone menjadi lebih sunyi. Mereka baru saja pergi dari tempat Roger dan sampai sekarang, kesunyian yang sepertinya berkepanjangan ini masih terus menyelimuti mereka. Rico sendiri tidak ada masalah dengan keadaan diam, 'toh ia sendiri memang sedang konsentrasi menyetir. Tapi Kowalski'lah yang merasa aneh, canggung tepatnya. Tidak disangka-sangka orang seperti, erh, Rico memiliki keahlian seperti itu. Perjalanan pulang serasa lebih lama, mengenyampingkan fakta bahwa jarak mereka dengan markas lebih jauh ketimbang saat mereka berada di bioskop tadi sekarang. Mata hijau _emerald_ Kowalski perlahan mulai meminta izin untuk menutup. Perlahan tapi pasti, rasa kantuk menenggelamkan si pemuda jenius ini. Tepat ketika melewati bioskop yang tadi, Rico sadar bahwa Kowalski sudah jauh berada dalam dunia mimpinya. Satu-satunya yang kini masih bangun terkekeh pelan mengetahui fakta ini. Perlu diakui bahwa berada di kursi penumpang itu seakan berada di kursi tidur. Duduk dan nikmatilah irama dari roda-roda karet yang berputar seiring dengan perjalanan yang dilalui, biarkan mereka membawamu ke alam bawah sadar, istirahatkanlah kedua matamu, semua akan berlangsung cepat. Dan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Marlene melihat para pilot-pilotnya menggendong partner-partnernya. Entah ada apa tapi Marlene yakin bahwa prajurit-prajuritnya memiliki hubungan tersendiri satu sama lain. Ia yang menjabat sebagai atasan markas Sandrone ini kembali ke ruangannya dengan senyuman penuh arti terpasang di wajahnya yang jelita.

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: Saya benar-benar minta maaf pada NakamaLuna karena telah seenaknya membuat plot dalam universenya. Saya merasa nggak enak jadinya. Uh. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf untuk NakamaLuna. Maaf atas kelancangan saya.

Saya sudah mengecek ulang fanfic ini sebelum dipublish, semoga saja tidak ada typo, salah spelling dan pembaca semua mengerti maksud kalimat-kalimat dalam fanfic ini.

_And yes_, ibunda alam, _mother nature, isn't it obvious? And yes_, silahkan gebukkin saya karena telah membuat Rico dan Kowalski suka sama film kartun. _And yes_, saya tanpa seizin yang punya _universe_ memunculkan Roger. _And yes_, endingnya nggak banget. _And totally yes_, _KungFu Panda and Madagascar: Escape to Africa is absolutely DreamWork's._

_Thank you for reading_

PS: Sadar nggak, keempat fanfic PoM saya semua berhuruf awalkan A dan ketiga fanfic PoM saya berakhiran YOU?


End file.
